


Dinner and a Show

by Macx



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title says it all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Show

The sun had set a few minutes ago and the lights of the harbor were glistening on the black surface of the water. The moored and anchored yachts, large sail boats and passenger ships had decorated their riggings, masts and hulls with thousands of tiny lights, outlining them against the skyline of the city. The harbor was still bustling with activity, even with the drizzly weather and cold winds. It was winter, despite the lack of snow.  
There had been days of frosty rain and a few flakes, one of the locals had told them, but nothing serious.  
Malcolm looked around himself as he walked down the pier to the docking port of the small shuttle ship that would get them across the broad expanse of river. Gravel crunched underneath his feet. There were about fifty more people on the boat, all sitting at the tables and talking, all bundled up against the weather, waiting for the shuttle to get them started.  
It did about a minute later.  
Fighting the waves created from a large freighter that had passed by just minutes earlier, it pushed across the river and finally docked at the other side.  
Trip gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder and the two men hurried off the boat with the rest of the men and women.  
Again, Malcolm Reed wondered what he was doing here -- whose stupid idea it had been to spend their shore leave in this city.  
Answer: Charles 'Trip' Tucker III.  
A lot of whining, pleading and finally outright threatening had taken place before Malcolm had finally caved and allowed himself to be whisked off Enterprise and planetside. He hadn't wanted to leave for shore leave. Twenty-four hours weren't really that much, even if it was on a new world with a humanoid civilization. He had planned on using the time alone to do some necessary check-ups on the weapons systems. Others needed shore leave much more than him, the captain included.  
But no, Trip had insisted. His lover had been rather outraged that Malcolm would prefer an almost empty ship to this place.  
Whatever this place was, he added silently with a sigh.  
The place as such was a large building. It had a domed, steel gray roof lit up in orange lights. The front showed huge glass windows and the entrance hall led into a warm, dark red, black and aluminum silver decorated hall. The ground floor was for coat racks only and after depositing their warm jackets, Trip grinned at him and led the still puzzled man up the first flight of stairs. There were three half levels in the building.  
A total of three bars were on the one they were currently on. One up front, two at the sides. But Tucker ignored them and walked up another flight to an entrance way where a woman in a dark suit was asking for their names.  
Oh my god, Malcolm thought with first curls of panic. He wouldn't…. he hadn't…  
But as they climbed yet another set of stairs, ending up in what was most definitely a restaurant, Reed knew he had.  
Dinner.  
In what looked like a very nice and expensive restaurant…  
"Trip…" he started, but was interrupted by a waiter asking for their number.  
Trip gave it to him and they were led up to the gallery, the highest level of the dining room, with a spectacular view across the river and the city rising up at the other shore. The table was already set with three different glasses, a plate and cutlery. Trip slipped into one seat and Malcolm followed numbly. The lights were low, a small tea light sat on the table, and soft music floated around them.  
"Trip… what…what did you do?" Malcolm blurted.  
"Booked us a table for two," came the smug reply.  
Malcolm tried to digest everything. "But… why?"  
A candle light dinner… Had he missed something? His birthday hadn't been yet and wouldn't be for months. Same for Trip's. And their anniversary… no, still some time off, too.  
"Felt like it."  
So simple.  
Nothing could ever be simple, Malcolm believed.  
"You… you felt like having dinner in an expensive restaurant?" he echoed.  
"No, I felt like spending a very nice evening… and one wonderful night… with you, Mal. It's what lovers do. I wanted to surprise you."  
Malcolm swallowed, but was saved by the arrival of the waiter, who took their drink orders. Food was by menu and that had been pre-ordered.  
Looking up over the light of the tiny candle, Malcolm couldn't but gaze at his lover in fascination. Trip was dressed in a dark blue shirt with matching pants and a dinner jacket. The shirt was partially open, revealing skin that looked pale in the soft light, touched by a golden glow. The blond hair was spiky, not its usual regulation style. Blue eyes were dark and warm, meeting his gaze.  
Malcolm found himself playing with the serviette ring. "You didn't have to do this, Trip."  
"Oh I had. You needed this shore leave, love. Badly. I know you argued with the capt'n as much as you did with me, but we agreed that you had to get off the ship for a while."  
"You talked to the captain about this?"  
Trip grinned. "Yep. He was afraid you might refuse shore leave; and he was right. So he called for back-up." The grin widened. "And I wanted to have you all on my own for a night and a day." He smiled.  
Malcolm felt strangely warm and touched. It wasn't that work had been any more demanding than usual, but things had mounted and there had truly been little time off. A few hours at most. Sometimes a day, but never really one that coincided with Trip's. They had seen much of each other, but always on duty, and for some reason, whenever there would have been time, things had quickly deteriorated. Malcolm had been injured twice in the last three months and Trip had had to deal with Enterprise being nearly demolished by a Romulan mine. Not to mention being aware of the fact that his lover had been pinned to the ship by a mine that could destroy the whole ship.  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
"You're quite welcome." Trip's smile became mischievous. "Even though I had ambiguous thoughts while planning it."  
"Oh really?"  
The smile widened and became devilish. "Yep."  
Fingers touched over the small table and Malcolm shivered at the promise of that smile, the light caress, and the hot gaze raking over him.  
The appetizers came and Malcolm tried to concentrate on the intricately arranged pieces of what could be compared to fish, his stomach fluttering.  
He wondered why he felt so nervous. It wasn't their first date, just the first time they were completely alone, in an environment where no one knew them, where they could be open with each other. And it was the first time in his life that someone had done this for him.

* * *

Trip looked over his coffee glass at his lover and partner of two years now. Malcolm had truly enjoyed the light but delicious dinner, the atmosphere, the incredible view… and he had unwound. Trip had seen the lines of stress and exhaustion vanish, making room for the man he knew so well from their private moments. The man who was Malcolm Reed and not the Lieutenant aboard Enterprise, the man who could be mischievous, fun-loving and very warm. His Malcolm had finally surfaced and it was worth every penny he had paid in advance for the dinner arrangement.  
It was getting late and some guests had already drifted off to either walk along the shore of the river, enjoy the city nightlife or go to their hotel rooms. Trip was planning to do the same in the next half hour. Malcolm apparently agreed because he emptied his own glass of a coffee-like substance, mixed with a milky foam, and gazed almost coyly at him.  
Trip felt something inside of him vibrate with expectation.  
They left the fabulous restaurant and took the shuttle ship back to the other shore, where they walked in the cool, crisp air, with its slight drizzle of rain, until they reached the hotel Tucker had booked a room in for one night.  
Riding up in the glass elevator, the two men stood close together, being the only ones in the tiny lift that warned visitors that no more than three people were to ride it at a time. Malcolm's hand brushed against his thigh and Trip turned to the slightly smaller man, brushing their lips together briefly, before separating as the doors opened.  
Quietly, they made their way to their room. The moment the lights went on and the door closed, Trip once again turned to his lover, taking in the slightly damp appearance, the warm glow in his face, the hot expression in his eyes. This time, the lip contact was less than fleeting or brief. It was a long, deep kiss, hands roaming over the jacket and opening it, slipping underneath. Malcolm melted into him, clutching Trip's jacket, holding him close.  
They separated long enough to shed the jackets and Trip stopped Malcolm as he was about to undo the black shirt he was wearing.  
"Mine," he whispered and kissed the hand he removed from the buttons.  
Then he started with the buttons, slipping each through the button hole and exposing more and more skin. Malcolm watched him, an expression of fascination and arousal on his features. Trip leaned forward and kissed the exposed skin, feeling and hearing the hitching breath. Like unwrapping a package, he opened the soft material keeping the wonderful body from him and pushed it past the shoulders and down toned arms. He moved his finger tips over the strong muscles that he knew lay under the skin. Malcolm was by no means a large man, muscular and imposing; he was lithe, slender, strong and fast… without overtly looking like he could have someone on his back and surrendering in a heartbeat.  
Mine, he thought fondly as he moved them to the bed. He knew it, he could touch this man without fear, and he did so. He explored and touched and kissed, undressing his lover slowly, and meticulously.  
Malcolm moved with his touch, sometimes sighing, sometimes almost moaning, but never crying out loud. The near silence of this act was more erotic and arousing than any screams of pleasure.  
Finally splayed before him, naked, on the bed, Malcolm was a feast for the eyes and Trip intended to make so much more of it. His own clothes flew across the room and finally they were both naked. He bent over his prone lover and started by kissing him. Malcolm responded beautifully, hands clasping Trip, curling around his neck, weaving into his hair in a caress, and Tucker deepened the exploration of the wet cavern. Minutes passed as they nipped and licked and lightly bit at the other mouth, tongues moving together, teasing, darting and meeting.  
Trip finally moved down the chin and slender column of the throat and neck, nipping at the tender skin, eliciting a sharp gasp of surprise as he left a tiny mark at the base. He didn't stop there, just went down further to the two hardening nubs and gave them his undivided attention. Malcolm jerked briefly, another gasp leaving his lips, then he started to squirm. Trip had found out early on that Malcolm's nipples were sensitive when roused to peak hardness and he delighted in getting his lover into that state, using the sensitivity to heighten the pleasure for him.  
"Trip!" Reed exclaimed as he gently nibbled at the current object of his attention.  
"Yes, love?"  
He swirled his tongue around the left one, thumbing the other.  
A shuddering sigh was the answer.  
Trip chuckled against the wet, sensitive nub and blew on it, drawing a soft intake of air. He kissed down south, spending some time with the belly button before he reached the soft stretch of skin that creased between the legs, nuzzling it.  
Malcolm's legs twitched as he didn't know whether to pull away or curl up. Trip just caught the twisting hips, ignoring the straining arousal so close by, while he worshipped that hyper-sensitive stretch of his lover. He drew his tongue in a long lick over the skin, then released the hips. His fingers ghosted over the shapely legs, feather-light in their caress and no more than a tickle against skin.  
"Trip… please…. no… stop…" Malcolm begged, breath coming in pants.  
"Stop?" the blond murmured and looked up.  
He met a pair of passion-glazed, gray orbs. Malcolm was highly aroused, needy, and he was very close to begging for it.  
"Altogether?" he teased.  
It got him a dark glare that was nullified by the hot desire warring against it.  
Trip gave the proud hardness just within his reach a sad look, then reached out and tenderly caressed it. Malcolm groaned.  
"I'll stop. Sure." He ran his thumb over the head, drawing a whimper. "If that's your wish. Too bad, though." Another caress, this time with more pressure, then another, and he removed his hand.  
"Trip!"  
He leaned over the other man, noting with pleasure how far gone Malcolm was by now. Both their arousals brushed together and Malcolm arched slightly.  
"Yes?" he whispered hotly.  
"Don't…"  
"Don't what?"  
"Don't stop. Need you. Want you."  
He placed a soft kiss against the panting mouth, meeting the eager tongue. Malcolm's arms came up and around him, pressing them together, and Trip heard himself hiccup with barely restrained pleasure as they touched again. He unconsciously started to rock against the other man, reveling in the darts of sizzling energy shooting up from his groin. One leg hooked over his and molded them ever closer.  
He didn't have to ask what Malcolm wanted; he knew. Two years had given him an insight into his lover's needs and wants, his secret desires, and they had found out together what felt good.  
Now he strained slightly against the hold and Malcolm gave willingly, though his smoldering eyes told Trip that if Tucker didn't plan on doing something even better, he'd pay for it.  
Oh, he had something planned.  
Something much better.  
Later.  
Now he moved back to the arousal, fingers playing over the satiny skin, lips and tongue following. Malcolm closed his eyes in please, rocking into the wet heat that enclosed him, a sigh leaving his lips. Trip gave the pleasure of his partner his undivided attention. He knew what to watch out for, when to stop with a particularly arousing move. He didn't want to exhaust Malcolm before the night was over.  
After minutes of uninterrupted worshipping, he released his treasure, hearing the soft protest, and smiled. A kiss quelled any subtle fears and promised more, then he reached for the nightstand. He opened the drawer and Malcolm smiled impishly as he saw Trip's hand clutching a bottle of lube.  
"Always prepared," the blond whispered, resuming the kissing and nipping.  
"Boy scout," was the breathy reply.  
Tucker grinned, then ran massaging hands over the flat stomach to the waist. "Turn," he murmured.  
Malcolm's expression became one of unrestrained desire as he flipped on his stomach, exposing his butt to Trip's hungry gaze. The engineer leaned forward and kissed the neck, teeth brushing over the skin, drawing a shiver. He did it again, with a bit more pressure, his own hardness bumping against the well-shaped butt. The shiver was accompanied by a soft noise.  
Drawing his hands along the wonderful back, he massaged, caressed, kissed and licked until he arrived at his destination, with Malcolm growing more impatient and pushy, but Trip wouldn't let him set the pace. He simply backed off a second or two until his lover quieted down by force, panting, movement filled with a fire Tucker knew would soon explode.  
"Get up," he whispered softly and Malcolm languidly moved to all fours, remaining on his elbows and knees.  
Trip swallowed hard as he took in the sight of this offering. It had required months of loving and building trust to get Malcolm to accept him like this, unable to see his lover, having to rely on his senses other than sight, and having to completely trust him. For Reed not an easy feat. But the pleasure both men gained from it had been well worth the wait.  
Trip caressed the twin mounds, splaying his hands over them. Malcolm drew a shuddering sigh, trying to relay his need with minute twitches, and Tucker finally lubed up his fingers and proceeded to gently prepare him, teasing more and more. He knew Malcolm was more than ready by the mewling sounds, the impatient twist of his hips, and the hands clenching into the bed sheets. Legs spread wide, he looked inviting, delicious, wanton… and Trip couldn't wait any longer.  
A sigh echoed by his lover escaped Tucker's lips as he sank deeply into the welcome heat. Malcolm's head hung between his shoulders and he moaned softly. Trip ran calming hands over the quivering sides, not wanting this to be over after a few more thrusts. This was for both of them. He wanted to take his time.  
They moved in sync to an age-old rhythm, lost in their mutual pleasure. Except for their harsh breathing and the soft encouragements, the sound of pleasure and demands for more, there was nothing else audible. Trip coaxed Malcolm onto his hands, then drew him up flush against his chest. He wrapped one arm around the narrow waist, keeping him anchored, the other stimulating the dark-haired man in rhythm with his own thrusts. He nuzzled the sweaty neck, teeth again raking over sensitive skin, and Malcolm's gasps grew louder.  
Trip felt it as his lover came closer to his peak, his movements becoming more demanding, each letting him slide deep into the welcome warmth, and he struggled not to simply lose it.  
But it was a no-win situation.  
In the end he did lose it.  
Malcolm's howl of release triggered the avalanche and he couldn't stop, moving hard and fast, driving into the pliant form, until he reached his own point of no return, joining his lover in the blissful ecstasy.  
For a moment Trip wondered if they had woken the neighbors, then he decided he didn't really care.

*

He wished it would never end.  
Laying together, snuggled into the sheet, Malcolm reveled in the closeness of his lover, the soft sounds around them, the breathing, the heart beat, the sheer life he felt radiating from Trip Tucker. If anyone had told him two years ago that this man would one day love him this much, would want him, would be with him for more than just a one-night stand or some quick relief, he would have scoffed at them.  
But here he was. Here Trip was. Both of them, fused together by more than just their service aboard Enterprise. So much had developed, so much had happened, and they were still discovering new sides to their relationship. And their deep friendship.  
He loved him. Pure and simple. Loved him with all his quirks and faults and cranky mood; with all the humor and the emotional warmth and the way he loved life. Malcolm knew this was it for him. He had found what he had been looking for. Out in space, among his colleagues. In his superior officer.  
Screw that, part of his muttered.  
Yes. Definitely.  
Fraternizing with a superior officer…. He sighed. He had never wanted it, had never felt encouraged to do so, but with Tucker… it had blown everything away. First mutual, careful acceptance, then friendship, then… whatever it was they had, it defied definition. There was lust and love, acceptance and need, desire and then something deep inside his soul Malcolm couldn't put into words.  
This dinner and their night together had once again confirmed what he knew so well: love. Trip loved him. He had arranged all of this just to get them time together, to unwind. Not just a quickie aboard the ship. A whole night.  
He sighed sleepily. An arm wrapped around his middle and Trip snuggled closer.  
"Comfy?" came the Southern-accented drawl.  
"Very."  
"Good."  
Malcolm played with the unruly, dark blond hair. Trip's head lay against his side, warm puffs of air touching Malcolm's skin.  
"Love you," the blond murmured.  
Malcolm felt something inside of him blossom and bloom, as it always did in such tender moment. "Thank you for this night," he whispered.  
Blue eyes peeked at him and a slow smile curled the lips he knew so well. "Glad y' enjoyed it. Y'needed it."  
He most definitely had.  
"Love you," he echoed the earlier statement.  
Trip sighed softly, sounding pleased, and Malcolm pulled the covers around them. Sleep begged and since they had the room until late afternoon, he decided to make use of the large, comfortable bed.


End file.
